


The Request

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack asks Daniel for something he has wanted for a long time





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: The question came to me as I took a break from writing a longer angstier fic….getting this into exactly 100 words was not easy!  
  


* * *

“I wanna see you naked.”

“What?” 

“Don’t act dumb, Danny.”

“Me? Jack, you think I don’t know you watch me in the showers?”

“That’s …different.”

“Yeah? What brought this on, Jack?”

“Ten years of wanting. You know.”

“Maybe. Why now?”

“Why not? Waited long enough. You sayin’ you don’t wanna, Daniel?”

“What? Let you see me naked?”

“You can see me naked too, not much fun otherwise.”

“Go on then.”

“What? You want me to go first?”

“It’s your idea, Jack”

“Yeah - to see you naked.”

“Stop whining. Start stripping.”

“See! Knew you were up for this!”

“I’m up…?”

 

FIN!


End file.
